Zorua
|} Zorua (Japanese: ゾロア Zorua) is a . It evolves into starting at level 30. Both it and Zoroark were the first Generation V Pokémon to be revealed to the public on February 10, 2010. Biology Zorua is a slate gray, fox-like Pokémon with red and black accents. Its ears are triangular with dark insides, and it has a large tuft of fur tipped with red on top of its head. It has greenish blue eyes with red eyelids. There are circular, red markings above the eyes that resemble eyebrows. Its muzzle is short and tapered with two small fangs seen in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. Zorua possesses a ruff of black fur around its neck and four short limbs tipped with red. Its tail is short and bushy. Zorua can change its physical appearance, though this transformation is merely an illusion as it keeps its own type and moves. Zorua keeps its true form hidden to ensure its safety, and takes on the appearance of other Pokémon to frighten off enemies. Sometimes it will take the form of a silent child. As evident in its movie debut, whenever a Zorua takes on a human form, its tail remains. When the tail is touched or grabbed, it reverts to its true form instantly. It is mischievous and loves to surprise others. In the anime Major appearances Zorua (M13) debuted in the thirteenth Pokémon movie, Zoroark: Master of Illusions, where it was used by the antagonist, Grings Kodai, to blackmail its foster mother into attacking Crown City. It escaped and met and , before befriending . Zorua and Celebi were captured by Kodai, but were able to defeat him with help from Zoroark and the three Legendary beasts serving as Crown City's guardians. Luke's Zorua A female Zorua under the ownership of Luke made its anime debut in Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight"!, when she refuses to play multiple roles in her Trainer's film. After reconciling with Luke, the Zorua took part in the film as the princess who is kidnapped. She is actually kidnapped later on by Team Rocket and rescued by and . This same Zorua reappeared with her Trainer in Reunion Battles In Nimbasa! through Club Battle Finale: A Heroes Outcome!, in which she was constantly smothered by Bianca, and again in An Epic Defense Force!. Other A Zorua appeared in a flashback in The Island of Illusions!. It was a Pokémon taken care by the Nurse Joy years in the past. It eventually evolved into a . Minor appearances A photo of a Zorua appeared in The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!. Pokédex entries into people and Pokémon, and loves to surprise people.}} In the manga ]] .]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Zorua appeared in Castelia City where it fought 's Tep, teasing it throughout the entire battle before escaping. The same Zorua later appears to wreak havoc on the Driftveil Drawbridge. Later, it is revealed that this Zorua worked alongside N. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga Hariru has a Zorua, which evolved into Zoroark, in which he can use it as a Burst form. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * ; Zorua is one of 's minions. It acts as a guide during Chapter 3, and helps the player to Firebreathing Mountain where it reveals its true intentions and calls in an army of Fossil Pokémon as well as a . It was later rusted when Cobalion's forces tried to infiltrate the World Axle. After the game's events, it makes a full recovery and returns to Westerly Town. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations )}} from Rood in Driftveil City (N's Pokémon)}} |} |} }} ( )}} |} |} In side games |area=Forest: Trailhead Field}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Great Glacier (Mapless Street), Glacial Underpass (B1-B9), Glacier Palace (1F-13F), Redland Reaches (Mapless Street), Ochre Quarry (Mapless Street), Withered Savanna (Mapless Street), Grove of Whispers (Mapless Street), Silent Tundra (Mapless Street), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Jungle Area: Serperior Jungle, Magical Lake: Protect Pichu in the Forest, Toy Collection: The Sword for Justice, Chill Battle: The Three Little Tepig}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 4}} |area=Rainbow Park: Stage 50 Graucus Hall: Stage 461}} |area=Black Realm: Grim Rendezvous (All Areas), White Ruins: Ivory Pillar (All Areas)}} |area=Area 16: Stage 01}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- . He likes Zoroark very much. The two have settled in the Arbor Area. }} |- when its Attack is 90 or higher |link='Kotarō' }} |- |} Evolution |no2=571 |name2=Zoroark |type1-2=Dark }} Sprites Trivia * Zorua was first revealed with its evolved form, , in the March 2010 issue of CoroCoro. * Zorua and its evolved form Zoroark are the only non-Mythical Pokémon to have been event-exclusive for a time (prior to the release of ). Origin Zorua is likely based on a cub, with facial markings resembling or theatre makeup. The concept of a Zorua still having its tail while in human form, is similar to the Japanese folklore of the , a shape-shifting fox who, in some stories, has difficulty of hiding its tail when it takes on human forms. Zorua may also be based on s due to its special ability to use and fight with s, which can be considered a genjutsu (illusion technique). Name origin Zorua may be a combination of zorro (Spanish for fox) and rua (Irish for red, possibly referring to its red fur; madra rua is Irish for fox). In other languages |fr=Zorua|frmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |es=Zorua|esmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |de=Zorua|demeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |it=Zorua|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=조로아 Zorua|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn= 索羅亞 / 索罗亚 Suǒluóyǎ / Suǒluóyà|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |ru=Зоруа Zorua|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Zorua (M13) * Luke's Zorua External links * |} Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Zorua fr:Zorua it:Zorua ja:ゾロア pl:Zorua zh:索罗亚